


Old Dog, New Tricks

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [49]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old partner meets new partner.</p>
<p>(Follow-up to 'Look, Don't Touch')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coop's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop checks out a rumor.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 1  
**Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 1 - Coop's Mission  
Coop checks out a rumor.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
A/N:****   This PWP is a followup to [Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 8 or 10 parts long.  Thanks to my beta, who oh so subtly dragged me in this direction. ;)

**Part 1 – Coop's Mission**  


Billy Cooper couldn’t believe it.He’d checked and rechecked his sources, until there was no doubt – Don Eppes had shacked up with a _man_.No, it wasn’t a delusion, an undercover assignment, or a just-friends arrangement. Coop’s firmly heterosexual former partner was living in sin with a male DEA agent.It boggled his mind … and totally woke up his libido.Coop had lusted after Don when they had been partners but had never made a move, certain that it would ruin their relationship.He used to watch Don when they brought home girls after a successful snag.He would get off more due to Don’s naked, sweaty body than the girl he himself was fucking.Just the memory of the sounds that Don made when he orgasmed was enough to get Coop hard.

From his years and honors in Fugitive Recovery, Coop had a lot of leeway about what assignments he accepted.He took the next assignment offered that would take him to LA.He needed to find out for himself what Don’s story was.And, he had to admit, see if he could finally get Don into bed.

Coop walked into the FBI office unannounced, looking forward to surprising Don.He glanced around the office but didn’t see Don or any of Don’s team that he knew.There was an unfamiliar, long-haired woman, a big blond man that looked like he could have played tight end, and … _whoa_.Another man sat in a chair, his long legs propped up on a desk, a book in one strong hand, the other hand toying with a strand of his dark, silky hair.

The man was drop-dead gorgeous and just Coop’s type – muscular but not bulky, tall enough to look him in the eye, full lips and an exotic look.He’d definitely have to get Don to introduce him to this new agent. Blood was starting to head to his groin, just by looking at him.

_Wait …_ Unless Don had moved, that was Don’s desk that the delicious stranger was sitting at, looking quite at home.Could _this_ be Will Stevens, DEA?If Coop had expectations at all at what Don’s lover looked like, it was a small, feminine man with curly hair – a lot like Don’s little brother, to be honest.Now he wondered why he’d ever thought that.

The man – Will Stevens – looked up at him … and Coop took an involuntary step backwards.He recovered quickly and stared back.Will’s black eyes bored into his, examining him, weighing him, a lot like Don had the first time they’d met.Here was a second man who matched Don’s native intensity.A shiver went down Coop’s back.This was not a man who he’d want to cross.What the hell had Don gotten himself into?

Will’s lips quirked and he looked away, back down at his book.Coop discovered he’d been holding his breath and felt disgusted at himself.He’d faced down the nastiest criminals around, he should be able to hold his ground against a mere drug dog.

Coop eyed Will more critically, remembering his shivered reaction.Had Don got himself in over his head?This was a man who could muddle a straight guy enough to believe that he’s bi, just by sheer force of personality.Coop’s mission here might be very different than he’d planned.Don might hate him for it, but Coop would get him out of a bad relationship if it killed him.His old partner deserved that much.

At that moment, Don came around a corner and strode towards his desk.He was looking down at a folder and didn’t see Coop – or Will, for that matter.He neared his desk then suddenly looked up from the folder to see Will.The sunshine that bloomed in Don’s face left no doubt to the fact that he was in love.What floored Coop was the responding smile from Will, a smile that softened his strong features and warmed his eyes.There was no doubt that Will was in love with Don, as well.Don said something, leaning over, and Will replied, their smiles making a small intimate world of just the two of them.There was also no doubt they were lovers, their bodies unconsciously yearning towards each other.

_Oh, thank you, God,_ Coop said fervently.A man who looked and acted like Will Stevens would definitely be a top.That meant Don was a bottom, and Coop was closer to being able to fuck that sweet ass than he’d ever dreamed.


	2. Active Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop is introduced to Will.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 2  
 **Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 2 - Active Imagination  
Coop is introduced to Will.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
A/N:****   This PWP is a followup to [Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 8 or 10 parts long.  This takes place after Monster's arrival and before Nena's.  Thanks to my beta, who can't stop cackling.

**Part 2 – Active Imagination**   


 

After a few more words between them, Will said something and pointed towards Coop.Don’s eyes followed Will’s finger and his face lit up with happy surprise.Then his eyes flickered towards Will and his face grew wary.

Smiling widely, as if he hadn’t seen that change of expression, Coop strode forward and clasped Don’s hand.“Hey, Eppes.”

“Coop!” Don said.“Did a fugitive run into my office?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Coop said with a shrug.“Thought I’d come and see if the rumors are true.”

“Rumors?” Don asked uneasily.

Coop was never one for dancing around so he turned to Will and held out his hand. “You must be Will Stevens, the boyfriend.”

Don’s mouth gaped open and Will’s eyes narrowed.Still, Will took his hand and shook it firmly.“Yep, that’s me.”

“I’d heard Don had moved in with some guy, but wasn’t sure whether to believe it.”

Don cleared his throat.“Yep, umm, yeah.This is Will.”

Coop retrieved his hand from Will’s grip.He tried not to think about that strong hand on Don’s skin, cupping his ass, stroking his cock.Coop swallowed, his groin starting to throb painfully.

Will smiled at him, as if he could read Coop’s mind. _I really hope he can’t.He’d likely want to beat me up._

“I’ll go wait in the break room,” Will said.“Let me know if I should just take off and get my own supper, okay?”

“I shouldn’t be long.”

“That’s what you always say,” Will said wryly and held up his book.

Will walked away and Coop watched him go.He walked with the comfortable strut of a top agent – or a hired killer.It was damn sexy either way.

Coop turned back to Don, and briefly saw a look of anxious defiance, before Don’s expression smoothed.Coop had never known Don to be unsure, about anything.

“He seems nice,” Coop said cheerfully.

Don’s shoulders relaxed.“’Nice’?I doubt Will is often called that.”

“Oh really?” Coop said with a grin.“He seemed the kindest, most timid soul …”

Don snorted a laugh and relaxed the rest of the way.“Glad you could meet him.Now, tell me about this fugitive that got you all the way out to my neighborhood.”

Coop smiled and told him the relatively uninteresting case that he’d taken to get here.Don looked surprised, then thoughtful as he also seemed to realize that the case had been a ploy.

After a moment’s chatting, Coop asked, “Where’s the Little Boy’s room, again?Drank too much coffee.”

Don gestured towards the back hallway.

“Be back in a minute,” Coop said and headed that way.Good thing that years of practice had taught Coop how to walk naturally with a hard-on.

He got to the bathroom, went to the farthest stall and latched the door.Leaning sideways against the cool wall, he unzipped his fly. His cock was too hard to be pulled through the fly in his underwear, so he had to open up his jeans and shove his underwear down.He could still feel Will’s grip and he wrapped that hand around his rigid cock.

His eyes fluttered closed and, stroking himself slowly, he let the images wash over him. _Don on his hands and knees as Will holds onto his hips and presses his cock against Don’s tight asshole. Don’s sweet lips open and panting as Will slams into him. Will reaching around and stroking Don’s thick cock until Don is trembling with pleasure. Will tossing his hair back from his shoulders and riding Don hard.Will’s eyes dilating and his teeth capturing his lower lip.Will letting go with a furious pounding.Don crying out and coming all over Will’s hand.Don’s cum dripping off of Will’s fingers as Will’s cum drips out of Don’s ass._

Coop groaned and pumped his cum all over the wall of the FBI bathroom.

 


	3. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several brief, intense conversations.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 3  
**Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 3 - Caught Out  
Several brief, intense conversations.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
****A/N:  This PWP is a followup to[Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 8 or 10 parts long.  This takes place after Monster's arrival and before Nena's.  Thanks to my beta.  


 

**Part 3 – Caught Out**

Coop leaned against the cool tile wall of the bathroom and caught his breath.He was going to have to get his head right if he was going to act normally around Don.Don would probably want to go out for a beer later.Coop could tell Don was happy and he wasn’t going to mess with that just because he couldn’t keep his imagination in check.

Shaking himself, he straightened up then wiped the wall down with some toilet paper.He made sure that his clothes were all back in place, pushed open the stall door … and found Will leaning against a bathroom sink, a knowing smile on his face.

Coop felt himself flush – damn his fair skin – but he said, “Hey,” as casually as he could.He hurried over to the sink to wash his hands.

“You want him,” Will said, his voice a low purr.“You’ve wanted him for a long time, but never thought there was a chance, since he was straight.”

“You’re full of it,” Coop snapped, turning on the water.

“Oh?” Will said with a smile.His hand flashed out and Coop found his right wrist suddenly imprisoned in a steel grip.He held up Coop’s hand, which still had streaks of cum on it.“Am I?”

Coop growled and tried to pull his hand away.It was like trying to move a building.

Will’s eyes locked with Coop’s, then Will trailed a finger through the cum, smearing it down Coop’s hand.Coop’s heart started pounding and damn if his cock didn’t wake up and start throbbing as well.

“Now you find out that he’s bi, and you realize you might be able to have him after all,” Will said, continuing his sensuous massage of the cum on Coop’s hand.“You come down here to try your luck.”

“Don’t worry,” Coop snapped.“I can see now that isn’t gonna happen.He’s bi, yeah, but I can tell that he’s with you.Completely.”

Will’s full lips curved into a predatory smile.“He may not be interested in playing around, but maybe I am.”

Coop stared at him, confused and horrified.

Still smiling that smile, Will released his hand and left the bathroom.

Coop gawked after him. _God, he’s a slutty prick. Don’s in trouble after all._ He quickly washed and dried his hands.He wasn’t going to let anyone make a fool of Don, no matter how happy he looked.

Coop stalked out of the bathroom and went looking for Will.He found him in the FBI break room, wiping his fingers with a paper towel.He strode up to him.

“Look,” he snarled, keeping his voice quiet.“I don’t know what game you’re playing, but I would never hurt Don.Even if I was a player, I wouldn’t ruin things for Don that way.”

Will’s eyes flashed, hard and dangerous, then he smiled.“I’m glad to hear it.”

Coop’s jaw dropped open as he realized that Will had been testing him.He clenched his fists.“ _Damn_ , you’re a fucking bastard.”He turned and stomped out of the room.

He met Don in the hall outside and snarled, “Your boy there is a total bastard.”

Don blinked then laughed wryly.“Yeah, he is.But he’s my bastard.What did he say to you?”

Coop was brought up short.“Umm, nothing.”

Don shook his head.“Not gonna fly.”

Coop bit his lip, but knew that Don would find out from him or from Will.He looked around, but there was no one else in the hallway.Coop ran a hand through his hair.“He figured out what I’d always kept from you – that I’ve wanted you bad since the day I met you, but I never did anything about it since you’re were so hetero.”

Don stared at him.“You’re gay?”

“Bi, actually.”

“Seems to be going around,” Don said distantly, his intense gaze starting to unnerve Coop.

“Look, I’m sorry that I said anything.Can we just forget—”

“I have the file on your case,” Don interrupted, holding up a file folder.“Might give you a few more leads on finding your fugitive.”

Coop grimaced and took the folder.“Thanks,” he mumbled.“I’ll go find a spare desk to read it.”

Don nodded and moved past him into the break room.

_Damn Will…_ Coop had planned on feeling Don out carefully, but now that plan was trashed, and so, it looked like, was his friendship with Don.Coop didn’t have a lot of true friends and now he had one less.

Slowly, he took the folder to a vacant desk and opened it to the grinning photo of his uninteresting fugitive.


	4. Dinner Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them go out to dinner.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 4  
**Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 4 - Dinner Proposal  
The three of them go out to dinner.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
****A/N:  This PWP is a followup to[Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 8 or 10 parts long.  This takes place after Monster's arrival and before Nena's.  Thanks to my beta.  


 

**Part 4 – Dinner Proposal**

 

  
Coop closed the file folder and prepared to drop it on Don’s desk and return to his empty hotel room.  


“Hey,” Don said at his shoulder, making him jump.  


“You always did move quiet,” Coop said wryly, and held up the folder for Don to take.

Don took it from his hand but, instead of moving away and ending Coop’s embarrassing evening, Don said, “Wanna get dinner?Will and I are going out.”

Coop raised his eyebrows, confused.

“Look,” Don said uncomfortably.“It’s been ages since I’ve seen you and… I think you’ll like Will, once you’ve gotten to know him.It’d be a shame for you to just … go without at least a beer with an old partner.”

Coop shrugged and forced himself to answer casually, “Sure, why not?Man’s gotta eat.”

Will came up behind Don and put a hand on his shoulder.“Ocean Avenue, you think?”Will asked Don.

Don’s eyes widened.

Will turned to Coop.“You like raw oysters?”

“Yeah,” Coop said, unsure why Don was giving Will an odd look.

“Great,” Will said.“We’ll meet you there.”

He gave Coop an address in Santa Monica.At least it wasn’t far from his hotel, so that he could go there and hide afterwards.

“Ride with me,” Will said to Don.“I’ll drop you off in the morning.”

“Okay,” Don said slowly and they moved away.

Coop rubbed his cheek, tired by the vast array of emotions he’d experienced in the last hour.Settling on baffled as the emotion for the moment, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator.

 

During the drive over to the restaurant, Coop was again unable to restrain his imagination.He remembered the hand that Will had put on Don’s shoulder.He pictured Will pulling Don close, Don pressing back against Will’s long body, Will’s hands on Don’s hips as they swayed together.Then he imagined both men naked, with Will’s cock inside Don’s ass, Don’s cock bobbing against his stomach as they danced to some unheard music.

Coop slammed on the brakes and barely avoided side-swiping a merging truck.He swore under his breath, but the adrenaline now pumping through his veins did nothing to cool his raging libido.He felt a deep groin-ache of envy for the man who’d first split Don’s ass cheeks, first slid his finger into that tight virgin hole, first pressed the thick head of his cock against that puckered opening.He wondered if that first man had taken it slow or whether Don had wanted it fast, like tearing off a bandage.It was probably Will – another reason to dislike the smug bastard.The smug _hot_ bastard.Had Will’s offer been only a test?Or maybe Coop would someday get those superior lips wrapped around his cock?Yank that smooth, black hair as Will’s clever tongue teased his most sensitive spots?

Coop groaned out loud.At this rate, he was going to need to go straight to the restaurant’s bathroom and jerk off again.He never thought he’d find a man as sexy on first sight as Don Eppes, but he had.Too bad that Will was a top, because, god, he’d love to tap that ass.Will had given him several good looks at his ass, almost as if he enjoyed tormenting him with what he couldn’t have.

Dinner was going to be a long meal. __

For the last few minutes of the drive, Coop forced himself to relax, think body-calming thoughts.By the time he pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant, he had himself mostly under control.Don and Will were waiting outside the restaurant, leaning against a black SUV that all office-bound feds seemed to drive.They’d probably taken a known-only-to-locals route.

Coop parked his car and got out, plastering a smile on his face.Will and Don moved towards the restaurant door, but only after exchanging a meaningful look that Coop couldn’t interpret.It was probably a “Don’t talk about it” reminder.

They got a table away from the bar and Will and Don consulted over the menu while Coop looked around.It was a nice place, tons nicer than the places he’d eaten with Don when they worked together.It even had a view of the ocean.Coop tried to relax and enjoy the atmosphere.Too bad that the company was a minefield.

“Two dozen, you think?”Will asked Don.

“I’m feeling hungry,” Don grinned, with more humor than seemed to be necessary for the comment.

“Oh, you are, are you?”Will responded with equally innappropriate amusement.

Don turned to Coop.“We were thinking about ordering the oyster sampler but upping it to two dozen.”

“You guys like your oysters,” Coop said with bemusement.

“You have no idea,” Will laughed.

Coop raised his eyebrows as the waiter arrived to take their order.They ordered than made small talk while they waited for their draft microbrews to arrive.Coop was usually a Bud drinker, but he wasn’t going to look like a hick before these two.It didn’t matter that Don had already seen him at his grungiest worst.

Once they had their beers in front of them, tasted and commented on them, Will cleared his throat.He gave Don a raised eyebrow and Don nodded.

Will set down his beer and leaned forward.“So, Billy, how long have you wanted Don?”

Coop stopped with his beer mug halfway to his mouth.“Do we have to talk about that?”

Will simply waited and Coop sighed.They’d get past this and on to sports or killing people or something.

“Since the first day,” Coop admitted.“He was so gung-ho and passionate.Then I noticed his ass.”

Will grinned.“Yeah, worth noticing.”

Coop nodded in firm agreement and took a sip of his beer.

“Looks like it took you two minutes to want Will,” Don said breezily.

Coop managed to swallow his beer before stammering a denial.Will must have told Don that Coop had come on to him, not the other way around.

“Don’t try to say you don’t want him,” Don said with a smile.“You looked at Will the same way you used to look at a fugitive that you’d spotted across the way.Wanting to rush over, but knowing that you had to be subtle.I can see right through you being ‘subtle.’”

Coop’s face turned red.Yes, he wanted both of them, but did they have to rub his face in it?“Damn, Eppes, your boyfriend is wearing off on you – you’ve always been a bastard but now you’ve turned downright cruel.”

Coop took a big swig of his beer in preparation for slamming the mug back to the table and storming out.

“Okay,” Don said ruefully, “We are being a little cruel, but it’s too weird to just come out and ask an old friend if he wants to do a three-way.”

Coop spit his beer all over the table.


	5. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop realizes why they're eating oysters, then makes a deal.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 5  
 **Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 5 - Negotiations  
Coop realizes why they're eating oysters, then makes a deal.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
A/N:****   This is a followup to [Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 8 or 10 parts long.  This takes place after Monster's arrival and before Nena's.  Thanks to my beta and her mad squishy leering hugs. (And yes, I know that needed a comma. *g*)

 

**Part 5 – Negotiations**

  


Don and Will were laughing when Coop could breathe again.Will handed him some napkins and Don wiped the table.

“You had to wait until he had a mouthful of beer,” Will said, still laughing.

“Of course!”Don responded.

Coop wiped his mouth and glared at them.“That’s not funny.”

“Oh, yes, it was,” Don grinned.

“Ha, ha,” Coop snapped.“Now just drop it and let’s eat some dinner.”

Will tipped his head to one side.“He doesn’t believe you.”

Don’s laughter faded but a particular smile lingered on his lips, a smile that Coop knew well.Don had brought many a girl to his bed with that smile.It promised heaven - with the full attention of a very special devil.

Coop’s heart began pounding. _Oh, sweet merciful God …_ He looked between him and Will.“You’re serious.”

Will smiled and nodded.So did Don.

He stared at them, his pounding heart threatening to deafen him.“You … you do this often?”

“A few times,” Don said.“But never with Will.”

Coop’s mouth opened and shut.Just how many men had Don slept with?That really didn’t matter because – “Hell, yes!”

Don chuckled.“Looks like we’re going to need those oysters after all.”

Coop flushed as the import of the large order of oysters finally sunk in.Back in the office, Will had proposed oysters and Don had stared at him.Now he knew that Will had been proposing a three-way and Don had been stunned.The car ride must have been to talk about it.“Damn, I … damn,” he stuttered.

Will grinned.“I love red-heads with lots of freckles.”

Don poked him.“I thought you preferred brunettes.”

“Babe,” Will said, reaching over and twining his fingers with Don’s.“I’d prefer you even if you had blue hair.”

“Humph,” Don said.“May have to test that sometime.”

“That, I gotta see,” Will said with an impish twinkle in his eyes.“Nothing can beat the pink bunny suit, though.”

“The _what_?” Coop snorted.“You wore a pink bunny suit?”

“Lost a bet,” Don grumbled.

Coop laughed and shook his head.“I hope you have pictures.”

“Oh, I do,” Will said, leaning closer to Don.“Before _and_ after fucking.”

“Kinky,” Coop said with interest.

“You have no idea,” Don said.“Though we don’t usually have photos.What I wouldn’t give for a photo of the time I covered Will in olive oil and took him on the kitchen floor.”

Coop blinked, then frowned in confusion.So Don was the top, after all?Well, at least he’d get tofuck Will.That was worth a lot.

The large platter of oysters arrived and they dug in.The next few minutes were involved in discussion of the six different oyster types on the platter and how to eat them.

After they’d each selected and eaten one, Coop looked up to see Will eyeing him thoughtfully.

“Let me guess,” Will said.“You’re a top.”

“Of course,” Coop said.“And I was sure that you were too, but I guess I should have realized that Don would never be a bottom.He’d always been into control.”

“But,” Don said with a crease between his eyebrows, “I do, I mean, I bottom too.”

Coop’s eyebrows shot up.

Will smiled wryly.“Don has more limited experience with gay sex than I do.I believe that every man that Don has slept with does both.”

Don nodded, looking a little confused.

“Some people limit themselves,” Will explained.

“Oh,” Don said thoughtfully.“I don’t think I could pick between the two.”

“Me either,” Will said, his eyes on Coop.

“Hey,” Coop said uncomfortably.“Whatever you guys do is fine with me, but I don’t bottom.I’m not that kind of guy.”

“But,” Don protested.“I was looking forward to …”

“We don’t believe in such limitations,” Will stated flatly to Coop.“If you want to be with us, you’ll have to bottom, too.”

Coop stared at him.

“And first,” Will said firmly.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Coop snapped.

“Will,” Don said, “We don’t have to—”

Will turned to Don.“Believe me, I’ve been with guys like him that believe bottoms are some other kind of species.A definitely _lesser_ species.I have no interest in being with that kind of person again.”

Don and Will locked eyes and some unspoken communication passed between them.Finally, Don nodded.

He turned to Coop.“Sorry, Coop, but what he said.”

“So that’s how you roll these days,” Coop sneered.“Hen-pecked.”

“No,” Don retorted.“I just trust Will’s experience in this area.Never hurts to go with the expert.”

“Well?”Will asked tightly.“That’s the deal.Or we can just have a nice dinner and swap war stories then go home separately.”

Coop gritted his teeth and glared down at his plate.He wanted Don so bad it made his bones ache.And his desire for Will was only growing with each thing the bastard said.He wanted Will on all fours, begging for his cock.

Mentally, Coop shrugged.He’d just go with the flow.Once they got into action, he was pretty confident he could make them forget about this stupid idea.He’d never had a bed partner that complained about his skills.

“Okay,” he said, keeping his voice grudging.Will raised his eyebrows at Coop’s easy capitulation, but didn’t argue.

“Alright then,” Will said.“Better eat up, boys.We’re gonna need the boost.”

“You won’t regret it,” Don said with a relieved smile and reached for another oyster.

Coop snagged himself a random oyster and chewed it thoughtfully.He’d been involved in a few three-ways in his life, though it had usually been with two women or one woman and one man.He imagined fucking Don while Don fucked Will and pleasant warmth started forming in his groin.

It was a small table and their knees were almost bumping as it was.Coop jumped as he felt a warm hand on his left knee.Will winked at him and a pleasant shiver went up Coop’s leg, straight to his groin to stoke the growing fire.Will’s fingers began making slow circles on Coop’s kneecap.

“Try the Imperial Eagle,” Don said, holding up an oyster.“It’s sweet with a kind of melony aftertaste.”

Coop held out his hand for it, but Don used his fork to release the meat inside the shell and held out the ready oyster.Coop shrugged and leaned over.Don placed the edge of the shell at Coop’s lips and tipped the oyster and juices into his mouth.With his other thumb, he wiped a drop of liquid from Coop’s chin.His thumb lingered, stroking along his jawline before withdrawing.Coop almost swallowed his oyster whole at that searing touch.

Don gave him a smile that was almost shy.He was nervous about this.That made Coop feel a little less lost at the turn the evening was taking.He reached over and laid his hand on Don’s left arm.He ran his fingers up the inside of Don’s forearm.He’d always liked Don’s arms and Don hadn’t let himself go at all since becoming desk-bound.In fact, he’d lost the last traces of baby fat.Coop was looking forward to seeing Don naked again.And then touching him very thoroughly.

The rest of the meal passed quite pleasantly.Once plans had been made, Will seemed to relax and start showing the less abrasive parts of his personality.He was smart, funny, and Coop began to see what Don saw in him, beyond being lip-smacking tasty.They chuckled at stories of Charlie and his new boyfriend, the big blond that Coop had seen at their office.Coop mused on that couple, thinking that a whole heck of a lot more gay sex was going on at the LA FBI office than he ever dreamed.Don told him about their cat, named Monster of all things, and Coop thought that Don really had settled down.He looked content, happy, full of energy and light like he’d been in the early days of Fugitive Recovery, before the job had broken him down.

By the time all the oyster shells were drained and the beer mugs empty, Coop could picture himself just hanging out with Don and Will, watching a game or playing basketball. _After fucking both of them senseless._ The caresses had continued through the meal, each one more prolonged and full of promises.Don’s foot had hooked around Coop’s right ankle.Coop had pushed a strand of hair behind Will’s ear.Will had licked salt from Don’s fingers. 

Coop grinned to himself.This was going to be a night none of them would forget.


	6. Special Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them go to Coop's hotel room.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 6  
 **Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 6 - Special Occasion  
The three of them go to Coop's hotel room.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
A/N:****   A nice long section with what everyone has been waiting for. *g*  This story is a followup to [Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 8 or 10 parts long.  It takes place after Monster's arrival and before Nena's.  Thanks to my beta.

 

**Part 6 – Special Occasion**

 

“My hotel is nearby,” Coop said as they walked out of the restaurant.“Gotta be closer than your place.”

“In a hurry?” Will asked with a smile.

“Oh, yeah,” Coop grinned.

“I don’t want to go to the dump you’re staying in,” Don protested.“Even if it’s close by.”

“Umm,” Coop said, suddenly realizing the position he’d put himself in. _Well, might as well get my money’s worth, since I did set it up …_ “It’s a little nicer than my usual.Just … follow my car.”

Coop got into his car and drove the short way to his hotel.He could only imagine the look on Don’s face when he pulled into the Ritz-Carlton in Marina del Rey.Coop drove around to the valet’s stand and got out.He handed his key to the valet while Don and Will’s car stopped right behind him.

Don jumped out, his expression stunned.“You’re staying at the _Ritz?_ ”

Will handed his keys to the valet and followed behind Don.

“It was for a special occasion,” Coop said with embarrassment.

“Occasion?”

“He was hoping for your company,” Will said wryly.

“Ah,” Don said, flushing a little.

Coop flushed as well and fiddled with his valet ticket. _I wanted it to be good, okay?_

Don moved forward into the opulent lobby, looking around.Coop started to follow him but was stopped by an iron hand on his shoulder.He turned to look at Will.

“Don is mine.” Will’s face was calm, his voice quiet and matter-of-fact.“If you take him from me, I will kill you.”Coop looked in his eyes and saw utter certainty there.This man was quite capable of murder.He’d seen that look in the eyes of only the most hardened of fugitives – and in the eyes of the toughest of agents.Coop nodded quickly.

Will nodded and released Coop’s shoulder.Coop rubbed his shoulder where Will’s fingers had dug in.

They stood for an awkward moment, then suddenly Will gave him an apologetic smile, looking younger and more vulnerable.“Don and I have only been together for a few months, but I’ve … I’ve been waiting for him all my life.”

“I get it,” Coop said quietly.“I envy you two.”

Will’s smile widened.“This is the first time I’ve shared him, so …”

“So, I feel honored … and warned,” Coop said with a smile.

“Hey, you guys coming?” Don called.

Coop wiggled his eyebrows at Will and Will laughed.Don smiled at them, obviously pleased that they seemed to be getting along.

They followed Don into the lobby.Coop realized that Will had a small black bag in his hand.Will saw Coop looking and said, “Travel bag.”

_Wow,_ Coop thought, his mind instantly conjuring up images of Will and Don in various places and positions.Now that he knew they went both ways, the possibilities seemed endless.Suddenly he couldn’t get to his room fast enough.He strode through the lobby and hit the elevator button impatiently.

They got into the elevator and Coop jabbed the button for his floor.Don ran a single finger down Coop’s spine and Coop shivered.He wanted to grab Don and kiss him, but didn’t trust himself to be able to stop once he got started.

The elevator door opened and Coop hurried down the hall.

Opening the door to his room, Coop was glad now that he’d splurged on the junior suite.It had a massive TV, chairs around a table, a full sofa and, most importantly, it had a king-sized bed.He’d slept in it last night and it had been very comfortable.Not that he expected to do a lot of sleeping tonight.

“Nice,” Don said in admiration.He and Will looked around, poking their head inside the bathroom and marveling over the view of the harbor from the balcony.Coming back in from the balcony, Will and Don exchanged a glance.

Will picked up the empty ice bucket.“I’ll get some ice.”

Coop watched Will walk out the door with the bucket, wondering what he wanted ice for.

“Coop?”Don asked quietly.“Are you sure you’re okay with this?I don’t want you to feel like you can’t say ‘no’ for some macho thing, or something.”

Coop grinned.That’s why Will had stepped out, so that Don could make sure he wanted this.Coop had one answer to that.He grabbed Don, pushed him against the wall and captured Don’s mouth with his.Don’s lips were everything he hoped for – strong, warm and delicious.

He’d expected the kiss to be a battle, instead it was a dance.Don’s tongue glided around Coop’s like a flamenco dancer and slipped into Coop’s mouth.Don explored Coop’s mouth while Coop’s hands ran down Don’s chest and over his hips.He pressed his body against Don’s, feeling the muscular strength of him.He cupped Don’s ass, kneading him through his jeans. _Finally…_

Distantly, he heard the door open again and Will laugh.

“I guess you got your answer,” Will said and set down the ice bucket with a rattle.

Will’s hands ran over Coop’s back and Coop broke off the kiss with Don.Keeping one hand on Don’s neck, Coop turned and kissed Will.

This kiss was a battle.Their tongues were swords and the first casualty was the ability to breathe.Will grabbed handfuls of Coop’s T-shirt and pulled him closer.Coop had to release Don in order to keep his balance against Will’s aggressive kiss.He felt Don press himself against his back, then he was sandwiched in between the two, Will breaking off to kiss his eyes and ears, Don nibbling on his neck.For the first time, Coop began to get an idea of what he was letting himself in for.

Coop tugged at Will’s T-shirt, pulling it out of his jeans waistband.Underneath he discovered smooth, hairless skin and well-defined muscles.Will stepped back and stripped off his shirt.Coop wasn’t surprised to see that Will’s nipples were already hard.Coop leaned over and sucked on the nearest nipple and surprised a soft moan from Will.Don slid his hands under Coop’s shirt, his cool touch sending a shiver up Coop’s back.Don lifted up the shirt and Coop let him slide it over his head.He then moved to Will’s other nipple.

After a moment, Coop felt bare skin against his back and the tickle of hair.Coop turned to run his hands and mouth over Don’s chest.As he was licking Don’s neck, his palms rubbing against Don’s nipples, he felt Will unbutton his jeans and tease down his zipper.Will’s hand slid over Coop’s underwear-covered cock and he groaned against Don’s throat.

Will stroked him again and Coop bit Don’s neck.

“Ouch!” Don laughed.

“Sorry,” Coop mumbled.“Your boy has wandering hands.”

Will chuckled and knelt down to take off Coop’s shoes.Coop held onto Don’s shoulders as Will lifted each foot and removed the shoe and sock.Very quickly, Coop was naked except for his red cotton underwear.

“Let’s see if it’s red underneath,” Will said, sliding his hands under Coop’s waistband.

“It is,” Don said.

Coop raised his eyebrows.Don had noticed?

“Hey, I made some comparisons, what guy doesn’t?”Don said uncomfortably.

“Good thing I didn’t realize it,” Coop said, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Don’s jeans and pulling him closer.“Or else I may have made a fool of myself.”

“Just a few years before I was ready for it,” Don said and pulled Coop in for a kiss.They kissed deeply, Coop tasting Don the way he’d always wanted to.

“Don’t forget about me,” Will said behind him, a touch crossly.

Coop pulled back, reminding himself that he didn’t want to give Will any reason to regret this.He turned around and grinned at Will.“Let me guess, black underwear and black underneath.”

“Half right,” Will said with a sideways smile.He stripped out of his shoes and socks then pulled off his tight jeans.He was wearing light-blue, low-cut cotton briefs, and his cock was a hard line against the fabric.

Coop stepped up to Will and kissed him intensely while rubbing his cock against Will’s.The two layers of cotton twisted between them.They matched in height and Will’s body lined up with his perfectly, creating spots of heat all along Coop’s skin.He slid his hands over Will’s ass. _You’re second,_ Coop thought with anticipation.His cock was going to get some prime ass tonight.

Behind him, Coop heard Don finish taking off his shoes and then unzip his jeans.Don came around Will’s back and twined his fingers through Coop’s so that they were both kneading Will’s firm ass.

“Love this ass,” Don said, kissing Will’s bare shoulders, then quieter, “Love this man.”

Will pulled away from Coop and turned to take Don in his arms.For a moment, Coop was shut out as the two of them kissed and murmured lovingly, reassuring each other.They smiled and leaned their foreheads against each other.Coop felt an unfamiliar ache of envy for Don’s settled, committed lifestyle.

Finally, Will shook himself and said, “At the restaurant, you said that you were hungry.”

Don looked over at Coop.“Oh, I am.”Without preamble, Don pushed down his underwear and released his cock.It bounced up against his stomach, already rigid.Coop stared at it and had the strange urge to take it into his mouth.He shook his head, he must be getting soft, and pulled down his own underwear.His brain might be getting soft, but his cock was rock hard.

Will stepped up behind Coop and ran his hand down Coop’s stomach.“I love redheads,” he said as he trailed his fingers through Coop’s red pubic hair.

Coop shivered as Will’s fingers grazed the base of his cock.

“We better take the edge off,” Will said to Don.“Or he won’t last long.”

Coop blinked in alarm.What exactly did ‘taking the edge off’ mean?And did it have something to do with ice?

“I think he’d like you to do it,” Will continued.

“Mutual,” Don breathed hoarsely.

“What do you—” Coop began.

Don took Coop’s shoulders and steered him to the bed.He nudged Coop to sit on the edge of the bed and – _Oh my God_ – Don then knelt on the floor between his knees.

Licking his lips, Don took Coop’s cock in his hand.Coop stared down at him, feeling like he must be dreaming or on drugs.Don grinned at him and rubbed the head of Coop’s cock against his cheek.Coop was glad that he’d jerked off earlier in the evening.Otherwise, he would have come from that sight alone.

Don swiped the head across his mouth and his tongue flickered out to just tickle the sensitive skin.Coop shivered.Don smiled and, with the flat of his tongue, licked a stripe up the length of Coop’s cock.He nuzzled Coop’s balls while his hands opened a condom.Don then put the condom against his lips and slid it down Coop’s cock with an expert touch. _Just how many men has Don blown?_

Coop soon discovered that putting on a condom wasn’t the only thing Don did well.With lips and tongue, he quickly brought Coop to panting.Coop dug his fingers through Don’s hair and stroked his cheek as Don sucked Coop in and out.He wanted Don’s mouth on him without the condom but didn’t have the breath to debate it.Don’s tongue found the sensitive spot right below the head and teased it as Coop’s hands ran mindlessly over Don’s bare shoulders.

Coop felt Will at his back, kissing his neck, and found that Will had removed his underwear as well.He could feel the thick head of Will’s cock rubbing against his ass cheeks.

“Hang on a sec, babe,” Will said.

Don pulled away, wiping his mouth, and smiled up at Coop.

“Why’d you stop?” Coop complained, not bothering to hide the whine in his voice.It had been a long time since he’d had such a talent between his legs.The fact that the talent came with Don’s gorgeous mouth and familiar face was causing blood to pound in his ears and his cock to quiver and point directly at the ceiling.

Will slid a finger between Coop’s ass cheeks and Coop abruptly remembered the deal he’d made to get Will and Don to his room.There was no way he was going to go through with it.He wouldn’t be a bottom boy for anyone.

“Just one little finger,” Will murmured.“If you don’t like it, you don’t need to do more.”

Coop gritted his teeth, desperate to get Don’s mouth back on his cock. _Fine, I’ll just let him do that and let him get it out of his system._

“Okay,” Coop said and leaned over slightly.

He heard the pop of a bottle being opened them felt the cold touch of lubricant on his back.The finger ran down his spine and between his ass cheeks.Coop shivered.Will began rubbing Coop’s clenched asshole, which felt kind of nice, but nothing like Don’s mouth on his cock.Coop reached for Don but Don moved away, grinning at him.

Will pressed firmly against Coop’s asshole and the finger began pushing inside. _That’s just weird._

“Push against the finger,” Will told him. “Like you’re taking a dump.”

Coop complied and the finger moved in further.Will pushed one more time then paused, letting him adjust.Then Will began sliding his finger around.It felt uncomfortable but not too bad.Coop didn’t see why anyone would want it, though.

He was just about to tell Will that he’d had his fun, now get his finger out of Coop’s ass so he could get to the fucking, when Will brushed a spot inside his ass.A light frisson of _something_ went through Coop and he held off, waiting for Will to touch that spot again.Will’s finger zeroed in on it and began to rub firmly.What started out as a light sensation quickly built into a glowing throb of pleasure, almost matching that in his cock. _That’s_ what the prostate felt like?

To Coop, prostates and G-spots were something other people had, a means of making them happy while his cock took what he wanted.He always figured that ‘prostate stimulation’ was something that bottoms claimed so that it wouldn’t look like they were getting the worst end of the deal.Now, he just leaned against Will and moaned.

“I think he likes it,” Will laughed.

“Oh, God,” Coop moaned.

Will continued his firm stroking for a moment, then withdrew.Coop muttered a protest then got distracted by Don tugging gently on his balls.

“Two fingers now, okay?” Will said.

Coop nodded jerkily and Will pushed two fingers slowly into him.The fingers paused for a moment, then began to stretch him. _He’s prepping me for fucking,_ Coop thought with alarm.Then Will returned to rubbing his prostate and Don to sucking him deep and Coop couldn’t think about anything else.Dual orgasm-like sensations were building in his body.Was it possible to have two orgasms?

Coop wanted to watch Don, watch that head bobbing up and down, those lips tight around him, but his vision kept fuzzing out.He finally gave up and closed his eyes.It hardly helped his equilibrium, because Don’s hot mouth was working his cock and Will’s strong fingers were working his ass and he wasn’t going to hold out long.

“Please, please,” Coop begged, having no idea what he was begging for.

“C’mon, Billy,” Will murmured huskily in his ear.“Come in Don’s mouth.I know he’s driving you crazy.He wants you to break, give in to him.Give that incredible mouth what he wants.”

Coop broke.The dual orgasms fused together into one massive orgasm and exploded out his cock.He thrashed against Don’s lips, fucking himself on Will’s fingers.He didn’t know which was giving him more pleasure, his body a swinging pendulum of sensation.

Eventually, he came to a stuttering stop, leaning against Will and gasping.

_Whoa …_

Hazily, Coop saw Don wipe his mouth and remove the used condom.Will placed a soft kiss on the back of Coop’s neck and pulled his fingers out.

“Okay,” Don said, his voice husky with arousal.“Now, it’s my turn.”

Coop’s heart began to hammer.

  



	7. Words and Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop breaks his promise.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 7  
 **Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 7 - Words and Deeds  
Coop breaks his promise.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
A/N:****   Another nice long section with what everyone _really_ has been waiting for. *g*  This story is a followup to [Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 8 or 10 parts long.  It takes place after [Monster and the Koi](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/33425.html) and before [A Family Found](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/38825.html).  Thanks to my beta and her giggling.

 

**Part 7 – Words and Deeds**

 

“Hold on there,” Coop said, sitting up and scooting his ass away from both of them.“I did the finger thing, I think that’s enough.”

Don frowned.“That wasn’t the deal.”

“It’s more than I ever planned on doing with anyone, so …”

Don looked at him for a minute then sighed, “It was fun.Let’s go, Will.”He looked around for his clothes. Will also moved off the bed and picked up his discarded T-shirt.

“Wait!” Coop said quickly.“You don’t have to go!”

“I think the deal was quite clear,” Will said. “It’s one thing if you don’t enjoy prostate stimulation, some guys don’t.But you obviously did.”

“Yeah, I did,” Coop said reluctantly, feeling like he was admitting to something criminal.

“So, what’s the big problem?” Don asked.

“Don’t you get it?” Coop said.“I’m just not that kind of guy.”

Don’s eyes narrowed.“And just what kind of guy is that?”

Coop said uncomfortably, “C’mon ...”

“So if I let you fuck me, I’m ‘that kind of guy.’Why do I get the feeling that being ‘that kind of guy’ isn’t a compliment?”

“Eppes, don’t …”

“What am I supposed to think when you come all the way out here just to fuck me?Do you think I bend over for anyone who asks?God, you must think I’m a total whore now.”

“Not a whore,” Coop protested.

“Just a measly, lowly bottom.You call yourself a ‘top,’ as if that makes it all okay.As if that makes you less gay.”

“I’m not a _fag_ ,” Coop snapped.

Don’s face went white.

“Oookay,” Will said.“How about we get out of here before anyone says anything else?”

Silently, Don began looking for his clothes.Coop reached out to Don, but Don moved away.His fantasy was about to walk out the door … and his soon-to-be-former friend.

“Dammit, Don,” Coop snapped. “I’m sorry.I just … You know what my life is like.You know the sort of people that do fugitive recovery.If they found out that I fuck guys, I’d never hear the end of it.At least now I can look them in the eye and say that I’ve never bent over for anyone.”

“You’re afraid of being _teased_?”Don sneered.“What are you, five years old?”

“My life would be hell, and you know it,” Coop growled.

“That’s what this is about?Your _reputation_?”Don pulled on his underwear with a jerk.

“Billy,” Will said, his quiet voice cutting through the haze of anger.“We’re not asking you to do this because we want to ruin your life, or your reputation.I just … It’s important that you think about the men you fuck as people, not just nice places to shove your cock.”

“I think about them as people,” Coop grumbled.He did, didn’t he?

“But as lesser people,” Will said gently.“You’ve made that clear.”

Coop grimaced.In his life, he’d respected very few people as much as he did Don.Not only was he a great agent, Don had made a number of seriously hard decisions in his life, from getting out of fugitive recovery before it destroyed him to sacrificing a good career to be near his dying mother.But when Coop had found out that Don was living with a man, he’d come running out here, half-expecting Don to just bend over and take it.Coop rubbed his hands across his face, overwhelmed by disgust at his actions.There was really only one way to make up for it.

“Don, hey,” Coop said, between his fingers.“Okay, you guys win.”

“Gee, that makes me feel better,” Don snapped.“Forget it.”

“Don,” Will said quietly.“Remember how hard you fought the idea the first time.”

Frowning, Don paused in getting dressed, then gave Will a wry smile.

“You fought it?” Coop asked.

“Hell, yeah,” Don said, the color returning to his cheeks.“ _I_ couldn’t want that sort of stuff.”

“He had to be handcuffed to the bed,” Will said with a wistful smile.“Then Colby held him down while David fucked him.”

“Whoa,” Coop blinked.Then he blinked again.“ _Colby_ , as in your brother’s boyfriend?And _David_ , as in David Sinclair, the black guy on your team?”

Don nodded.

“Damn,” Coop said in wonder.“I’m definitely working in the wrong office.”

Don chuckled.It was a small chuckle but one, nonetheless.

Smiling, Coop climbed up onto the bed on all fours.He faced away from Don and wiggled his ass.“See?How could you resist such an ass?”

“You _are_ an ass,” Don said, chuckling more strongly.

“Yep,” Coop said and he managed to keep his voice light though his heart was pounding.“Now come over here and fuck me before the endorphins wear off.”

“That’s the sweetest proposal I’ve ever gotten,” Don laughed.“You sure about this?”

“Hell, no,” Coop said.“But I bet it’s gonna feel good.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Will said, coming around Don’s side of the bed.

Don pulled his underwear off.He’d lost his erection, but Coop bet he could get it back quickly.

“You’ll want to do lots of stretching,” Will said.Obviously, Will was the experienced one of the two.“And use tons of lube.”

Will leaned over Coop and said quietly and firmly, “We won’t tell anyone.It’ll stay with the three of us.”

Coop nodded in gratitude, though he really shouldn’t have expected anything else.

Don came around behind Coop and stroked his ass.

“You do have a fine ass, Coop,” Don said.

“Thanks,” Coop said nervously.“You saved it quite a few times when we worked together.”

“I’m glad I did,” Don said with a smile in his voice.His finger slid between Coop’s ass cheeks and Coop shivered.He closed his eyes and heard the sound of more lube being squirted out of the bottle.

Don’s finger pressed into Coop’s ass and it was much easier this time, maybe because of all the lube that was still remaining inside.Or the fact he knew what pleasure was coming.

“Wow, it’s so tight,” Don said with surprise.

“There’s nothing like popping someone’s cherry,” Will said with obvious envy.“Expect him to be tight and move slow.But you’ll want to be really hard yourself.”

“Not gonna be a problem,” Don mumbled.

Don fumbled a little but eventually found that magical spot that made Coop whimper.Coop kept his eyes closed and let the sensation wash over him.Don slid a second finger in, then, very slowly, a third.Will was rubbing Coop’s lower back and ass, trying to get him to relax.

After a moment, Don withdrew the three fingers then Coop heard a condom wrapper being opened. _Oh god, how is that thing gonna fit?_

The answer was by stretching the hell out of him.Don put the head of his cock against Coop’s asshole and it felt like the size of a fist.Don pushed in slow, centimeter by centimeter, pausing after each push to let Coop’s muscles adjust.Coop bit his lower lip to avoid crying out with each move.The head of Don’s cock reached Coop’s prostate and pleasure was suddenly added to the discomfort.Don kept up his inexorable forward movement and Will continued to massage Coop’s lower back and ass.

“How does he feel, babe?” Will asked.

“So tight,” Don said hoarsely.“So tight it almost hurts.”

“You’re close to all the way in,” Will said.“Just a little more.”

Finally, Don stopped for longer than his previous pauses, his breathing harsh in Coop’s ears.Don’s fingers were flexing in their grip against Coop’s hips.Keeping his eyes closed, Coop struggled to relax.He forced a deep breath into his lungs then out again.He felt his ass muscles unclench slightly and instantly felt better.That allowed him to unclench a little more until the pain/pleasure ratio was tolerable.

Then Don began to move slowly, forward and back.His cock rubbed against Coop’s prostate and the pleasure began to overtake the pain.

“Oh, God, Coop,” Don gasped.“You feel so good. _Damn._ ”

Coop trembled at the thick arousal in Don’s voice, and the thick cock inside his ass.

“I think you need some distraction,” Will said.

Coop heard Will move off the bed then back on again, near Coop’s head.Coop opened his eyes to see Will’s condom-covered cock a few inches away from his face.  


Will expected Coop to suck him off?Yeah, he was getting fucked but that didn’t make him a bottom.He hadn’t blown anyone off since he was a kid.He wasn’t willing to completely give in and become a pansy ass yet.Coop was always on the receiving end of suck-offs, the object of cock worship, not the other way around.

“I see,” Will laughed wryly.“Don’t do that either.”

“What do I look like to you?” Coop said, though it came out a bit garbled because Don’s cock slid over his prostate just then.

“You look like someone with an empty mouth,” Will said with a smile. “Thought I might help you with that.”

“That’s for …” He interrupted himself with a moan.He swallowed hard and got his voice back.“For bottoms.”

“Hmm,” Will said, arching an eyebrow.“I’ve heard that particular refrain recently.Got a pretty limited repertoire, don’t you?”

Coop tried to answer, but all that came out was a gasping shudder.Maybe he could use some distraction from the tree trunk in his ass.And to show Will that he wasn’t afraid or anything, it was just a matter of preference.

“No condom,” Coop snapped, gesturing at the offending covering.“I hate the taste of latex.”

“Only because I know I’m clean,” Will said, then pulled off the condom and tossed it aside.

Before Coop allowed himself to think, he grabbed Will’s cock with one hand and took it into his mouth.The taste of warm skin and pre-cum exploded on his tongue.It tasted like heat and sex and Coop sucked the cock deep into his mouth, holding with one hand onto Will’s hip to keep him steady.

It had been a long time since Coop had blown anybody, and his skills were very rusty.It didn’t help that Don was driving him pleasantly insane with his slow, deep fucking.Coop clumsily mouthed and sucked Will’s warm cock, moaning around it whenever Don stroked his prostate.

Will didn’t complain, stroking his fingers through Coop’s short hair and murmuring encouragement to both Coop and Don.

Don suddenly twitched and shuddered and then he was pounding into Coop’s ass.Coop sucked on Will’s cock for dear life, each thrust of Don’s driving Will’s cock deeper into his mouth.He groaned with arousal at the overwhelming sensations.Don’s cock slammed into Coop’s prostate, sending shock waves through him, and Will’s fingers clenched rhythmically on his shoulders.He tried desperately to free a hand to stroke his own cock, which was screaming for attention, but Don’s thrusts were too strong and Coop could only hold on to Will’s hip. His whole body began to shake, shake so hard that his teeth would be rattling if it weren’t for the fact they were wrapped around Will’s cock.Don groaned, a long drawn-out sound of passion, then Coop could feel him coming inside him.Coop shuddered with pleasure and suddenly his own orgasm ripped out of him unaided, shooting all over the bed as he helplessly writhed between the two cocks impaling him on each end.

Will abruptly jerked out of Coop’s mouth, his hip pulling away from Coop’s hand.Without the support, both of Coop’s wobbly arms collapsed to the bed, cum still pumping from his twitching cock.He heard Will swear happily then hot cum hit his back and shoulders.

Coop slowly slid down to lie flat on his stomach, Don draped over his back, Will over his shoulders.Their panting breaths were all that could be heard for a long moment.

Finally, Coop just said, “Holy Fuck.”

Don laughed.“I don’t know about ‘holy,’ but definitely ‘fuck.’”

“Then fuck fuck,” Coop mumbled and decided he was never moving again.


	8. Gambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Coop talk.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 8  
**Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 8 - Gambling  
Will and Coop talk.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
****A/N:  This story is a followup to[Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 10 or 12 parts long.  It takes place after [Monster and the Koi](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/33425.html) and before [A Family Found](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/38825.html).  Thanks to my beta.  
  
 

 

**Part 8 – Gambling**

Coop’s plan to never move again was thwarted by Don and Will, but not unpleasantly.Together they cleaned off his back, rolled him over, then cleaned off the mess Coop had made on the bed and his stomach.They dragged him to lay straight on the bed, maneuvered him under the covers, and propped him up with some pillows.Coop smiled as they moved him around, and lazily stroked whatever part of whichever man was within reach.Will tossed the TV remote on the bed and crawled under the covers with him.Don cuddled up against his other side.

“How you doin’?” Don asked, nuzzling his neck.

“Mmm,” Coop mumbled as Will kissed his left shoulder.

“I think that was a good ‘mmm,’” Will said.

“Mm-hmm,” Coop agreed.

“No regrets?” Don asked cautiously.

“Ask me again in the morning when I’m too sore to walk,” Coop said wryly.He wasn’t yet ready to admit how much he’d enjoyed it.It didn’t beat doing the actual fucking, but it had felt tons better than he expected.

“If I had my way,” Don said, interspersing his words with little nips to Coop’s neck. “You’d be walking bow-legged every day.You felt incredible.”

Coop smiled, inordinately pleased.

“Hey,” Will said, lobbing the remote over to Don’s side of the bed.“Find something on TV.”

Sitting up, Don picked up the remote and turned on the huge plasma screen.He began flipping channels.Coop looked at Will thoughtfully, aware that Will had distracted Don from telling Coop how much he’d enjoyed opening his virgin ass.Will gave Coop an innocent look.

“Oh, cool!” Don said, leaning forward. “It’s a show about that famous Larry Bird and Magic Johnson game.Michigan State versus Indiana State in the NCAA Final, 1979.”

“A sports rerun?” Coop laughed.“What’s the point?”

“The point?”Don gasped.“It only set off the rivalry that basically made the NBA.”He started talking about the historical significance of the game and Coop let his words wash over him, just like the old days.

“He does love his sports,” Coop said out of the side of his mouth to Will.“Could talk about them for hours on stakeouts.”

“Speaking of talking,” Will said quietly, his lips brushing Coop’s cheek. “Don never told me what a sexy voice you have.I’ll have to get you to talk dirty to me.”

Coop smiled.He was used to people liking his voice, though he didn’t really get why.“You mean tell you how I’m going to pull your hair while I fuck your sweet ass?”

“Yeah,” Will said in approval, biting Coop’s earlobe.“But better be ready to back it up with action.”

Coop chuckled.“Give me a little time.”

“However,” Will murmured.“I know you want Don first.He’s one of the best fucks I’ve ever had, and believe me, that’s saying something.”

Coop stared at the television for a moment, wondering about the history of this man lying naked next to him, his dark hair tickling Coop’s shoulder.He must be a truly extraordinary person to make roving Don Eppes settle down.Don was still talking, something about the Boston Celtics.

“It’s okay if you fuck him,” Will said, his voice still pitched just for Coop’s nearby ear. “I’m trying the whole ‘if you love someone let them go’ thing.”

Coop turned his head to look at him, then whispered, “You’re testing him?”

Will pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Damn,” Coop said.“If he figures it out, he’s gonna be pissed that you didn’t trust him.”

“I trust him,” Will protested quietly.

Coop eyed him, wondering anew about his history.What would cause a man to gamble like this with a relationship that he’d said he’d been waiting his whole life for?

“What are you guys plotting over there?”Don asked.

“Your overthrow, of course,” Will said in a cheerful voice, though his eyes on Coop were still serious.

“Or at least throw-over,” Coop said, giving Will a small, ‘I won’t tell him’ nod then turning towards Don.“As in, throwing you over the nearest piece of furniture and fucking you.”

Don laughed with delight.“Looking forward to it.Think you might be able to get it up again before next week?”

“I’m not old yet,” Coop said, elbowing Don.“Just, umm, give me a few minutes.”

Don chuckled.“More than a few.But that’s cool, I’m not in any hurry.Nice room you’ve got here.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed.“Glad you invited us here.”

“Just don’t run up the room service bill or buy a bunch of porn,” Coop said with a smile.

“Why buy porn?” Don asked, reaching over Coop and running his fingers through Will’s hair.“We’ve got our own right here.”

“True,” Coop grinned.

Will kissed Don’s fingers then said, “Oh, before we get too settled.”He climbed out of bed.“Roll over, Billy, so I can check you out.”

Coop’s eyebrows shot up.

“Will used to be an EMT,” Don explained.“He wants to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh,” Coop said, a little embarrassed, and rolled over onto his stomach.

Will deftly checked his ass.It hurt, but not too bad.

“Looks fine,” Will said.“Good job, babe.”

“I had good coaching,” Don said with a smile at Will.

“Stay put,” Will said and moved away from the bed.Coop watched Will walk across the floor, admiring his muscular physique, his smooth, lightly golden skin.He really was delicious from head to toe. _Definitely deserving of more tasting …_

Will got a washcloth and put some ice cubes in it.Coop eyed him uncertainly.

“It’ll numb the area,” Will said. “You must be sore.”

“A little,” Coop said, hating to admit to any injury or pain.He put his face in the pillow.

Will came back to the bed and gently placed the washcloth.Coop jumped and it slid off, spilling the ice cubes.Will grabbed the ice cubes and put them back into the washcloth.

“Stop squirming,” Don laughed.He pressed his knee into Coop’s back, holding him down.

This time Will was able to keep the ice in place and a blissful numbing sensation spread into Coop’s asshole.He hadn’t realized how sore he was.

Will held it there for a few minutes, while they listened to the TV talk about some other basketball players that Coop didn’t recognize.Finally, Will removed it and Coop sighed with relief.

“What a wimp,” Don teased, moving his knee off of Coop’s back.

Coop grumbled and turned back over.He settled back into his pillows and Don was quickly back against his right side.Will disposed of the wet washcloth and returned to the bed.He curled up against Coop’s left side and draped his arm over Coop’s chest.

Taking a deep breath, Coop relaxed.In this room, with the two warm bodies against him, his own body thoroughly sated … He had to admit that this was a pretty damn close approximation of heaven.He never cuddled after sex – you didn’t cuddle a hooker or a one night stand or a blow boy.Now he put one arm around Don’s shoulders and his other hand on Will’s arm.He placed a kiss on the top of Don’s head and on Will’s forehead, then fell to sleep to the soundtrack of basketball and three beating hearts.

 


	9. Night Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop finally gets what he's been after.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 9  
 **Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 9 - Night Games  
Coop finally gets what he's been after.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
A/N:****   This story is a followup to [Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 10 or 12 parts long.  It takes place after [Monster and the Koi](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/33425.html) and before [A Family Found](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/38825.html).  Thanks to my beta.

 

**Part 9 – Night Games**

 

Coop woke up sometime later, the room dark.The TV was off and he could hear deep breathing.He could feel someone still pressed up against the right side of his body, but the left side of his body was cold.He lifted his head slightly.

Don was still lying on Coop’s right arm, which had gone numb, with his face against Coop’s shoulder.However, Will was up now against Don’s back and completely wrapped around Don – his arms, his legs, his cheek against Don’s hair.In fact, Will was also lying on Coop’s arm.No wonder it was numb.

Slowly, Coop dragged his arm out from underneath the two of them, then began massaging it back to life.He crawled out of bed and used the bathroom.He checked the clock and it was three AM.

Coming back into the room, he cracked the curtains slightly, allowing some moonlight in.He wanted to be able to see Don.

The moonlight lit the room softly and Coop could see Don’s familiar face and part of his bare chest.Coop thought about the many, many times he’d watched Don sleep.Don had slept in cars, uncomfortable chairs, grungy hotels. He’d even seen Don sleep naked on some particularly sweltering nights in Atlanta.Don always looked so young and innocent when he slept.Sometimes Coop had almost felt guilty for the lascivious thoughts he’d had while watching Don sleep.But mostly, he’d thought about how good Don’s virgin ass would feel.He would have never believed that it would be the reverse – Don giving him his first fucking.

Coop clenched his ass experimentally and it didn’t feel too sore.Probably due to Will’s coaching, then his medical attention.He’d have to show his appreciation for that.Later, though.Right now, his cock was stirring at the thought of fucking Don.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Coop ran a finger softly down Don’s chest, following the line of hair that led down his stomach to his dormant cock.He returned to his chest and began rubbing Don’s left nipple with the rough pad of his thumb.

Don’s eyes flickered open.They flashed around for a moment before realization came into his face and he smiled at Coop.

Coop lay down next to him and ran his thumb over Don’s lower lip.Don took Coop’s thumb into his mouth and began sucking on it.Coop’s cock throbbed at the sight, and the feel of Don’s tongue flickering over his thumb.

Coop pulled the saliva-wet thumb out and drew a trail down Don’s neck.“God, I want you,” he whispered hoarsely.

Don grinned and wiggled free of Will’s embrace.Will gave a sigh and rolled over onto his other side.Don leaned over Will, kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear.Will seemed to settle down after that and Don turned back to Coop.

Gripping the back of Coop’s head, Don pulled him in for a long, leisurely kiss.As their mouths met, Don’s body pressed against Coop, with that lovely, firm, slightly-scratchy feel of another man’s body rubbing together with his.Coop’s lips roved over Don’s face, over his strong nose, dark eyebrows, eyelids shielding those dark eyes.

“Billy,” Don murmured, one of the few times he’d called Coop that.“How do you want me?”

Coop groaned softly as the question sent a jolt through his body.“Slow, long, and so I can see your face.”

“You got it,” Don said, nipping Coop’s chin.

“And bareback.”

Don drew back, frowning.“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Two months ago,” Coop said with an embarrassed smile, “I was doing this girl I picked up in a bar.I realized afterwards that my condom had ripped.She was on the pill but kinda scanky, so I got myself tested for every STD and communicable disease there is.Came up negative on everything and haven’t been with anybody since.”

Chuckling, Don shook his head.“Okay, then, since I’m good.Just clean yourself afterwards.”

“Deal,” Coop said and rolled Don onto his back.He kissed Don’s sweet lips again then made his way down Don’s neck.Don played with Coop’s hair as Coop’s tongue traced Don’s collarbone and the hollow of his neck.Coop shifted down and slowly teased each of Don’s nipples until they were hard, quivering points.He was pleased to hear Don’s breath began to quicken.

Coop stroked the sides of Don’s torso as his tongue drew lines through Don’s chest hair.Don’s skin was salty with sweat from their earlier activities.Gradually circling downwards, Coop tickled Don’s belly button, then reached Don’s cock where it lay full and firm against his stomach.Feeling self-conscious, Coop kissed the head of Don’s cock.It felt strange but Don’s sucked-in breath made it worth it.He let his fingers and tongue and lips explore Don’s cock like he’d never seen one before.He was reminded, like he hadn’t been since he was a teenager, just how unique and responsive it could be.

Looking up from his explorations, Coop saw that Don’s face was flushed and his eyelids heavy over his dark eyes.Coop licked his lips and moved off the bed to get the lubricant.He returned to the bed, took Don’s knees and moved them to the side and up.Still holding onto Don’s knees, Coop climbed onto the bed below Don.He gently pushed Don’s knees up farther until he could see the full, sweet curve of Don’s longed-for ass.He leaned down and mouthed each cheek then gazed in anticipation at that tight, waiting asshole.

Coop released one of Don’s knees, grabbed the lube bottle and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers.He pressed one finger against the puckered circle then slowly inside.Don gave a little hiss of pleasure and rubbed his own nipples.Coop pushed his finger deep then in and out, spreading the slick gel around.Only then did he turn his finger and find the spot that felt a little different to his experienced touch.He stroked it firmly and Don nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Easy,” Don gasped.“Very ss-ensitive.”

Coop nodded and backed off, rubbing him very lightly.

Don moaned in approval and arched up, his nipples rock hard, his hands clenched in the mattress.Coop’s whole body pulsed at the sight.He rubbed Don for a brief moment, then couldn’t hold off any longer.

Coop pulled out his fingers and wiped them on his cock.He added more lube to his cock and quickly braced himself full-length above Don. Gritting his teeth and forcing himself to move slowly, he pressed into Don’s prepped ass.The feel of bare skin against his cock was perfect.He pushed all the way in then paused for Don to settle himself, his heels pressed against Coop’s upper thighs.

Coop’s head swam from the incredible feeling of finally being inside Don.His ass wasn’t as tight as he no doubt would have been as a virgin, but he wasn’t in any way loose.His body gripped Coop’s cock just as sweetly as Coop had always imagined.

Don smiled up at him.“You gonna wait all day?”

Coop grinned then began to slowly move.He wanted this to last and last.

It was a good thing that Coop had gotten off three times already in the last twelve hours, because he wouldn’t have lasted five seconds inside Don otherwise.Like Coop had always enjoyed when he’d watched him, Don was completely into the sex.His fingers slid over Coop’s skin, touching everywhere he could reach, surprising small shivers of pleasure in Coop that fed into the huge well of pleasure that was growing in his cock and balls.Coop gradually lowered himself until he was lying on Don’s body and Don’s hard cock rubbed against Coop’s stomach.Don arched and sank with each thrust that Coop made, maximizing every sensation.Don bit at his lips, leaving them red and glistening.

Groaning, Coop held onto his control by his fingernails.He was determined that Don was going to come first.He continued to stroke slow and steady, gradually driving them both towards detonation.

Panting moans spilled from Don’s lips, just like the sounds that Coop had heard so many times from the other side of the room. _But I’m doing it to him this time.He’s moaning for me._

Don’s eyes slammed shut, his fingers dug into Coop’s shoulders, his heels into Coop’s thighs.He jerked his pelvis upwards, then Coop felt hot cum spray against his stomach.His ass clenched around Coop’s cock then Coop was coming too, white light flashing behind his eyes as he pumped his cum into Don’s tight ass.They thrashed together until their orgasms were both exhausted.

Coop gasped, trying to find his breath and equilibrium.He looked down at Don – his flushed face, his dark, dilated eyes, his wet lips – and thought, _I could really fall in love with him._ Then Coop laughed softly to himself.What he could fall in love with was having Don as his partner again and fucking him every night, even occasionally having Don fuck him.But he knew what his job had done to Don and wouldn’t want Don to destroy himself just so Coop could have his favorite partner around.Besides, he knew Don very well and he could tell that Don was happy.Happy in LA, happy with his life, happy with Will.

Coop turned his head and saw that Will was awake and watching them, his face unreadable in the faint light.“You are a lucky, lucky man,” Coop said with a grin.

“Yes,” Will said softly.

Don turned towards Will with a look of concern.“ _Aein?_ ” 

Will gave a half shrug.

Don reached over and ran his fingers through Will’s hair.“I could feel you watching us,” Don said, his voice still breathy from exertion.“It made it even better.”

“Oh?” Will said.

“Yeah,” Don said with a grin.“And I am really looking forward to watching Coop fuck you.”

Will’s face seemed to ease somewhat and his lips quirked.“Think he’s earned it?”

“He’s paying for the room,” Don said.“That works for me.”

“I’ll have to remember that nice digs turn you on.”

Don smiled.“If you’re keeping a list of things that turn me on, it’s gonna be a very long list.”His eyes softened.“But you know that you’re number one on the list.”

Will smiled back. “What’s number two?”

“Hmm,” Don said thoughtfully and looked at Coop.“Other sexy men.”

Coop grinned at Don.“How about number two getting it on with number one?”

“Mmm-mm,” Don said with a body-rumbling purr.“I wanna see that.”

“I wanna do that,” Coop said.“But … in the morning.”

Don chuckled.

Coop’s cock had softened enough that it slipped out of Don’s ass.With a groan, Coop pulled himself off the bed and padded to the bathroom.He cleaned himself up then returned with a towel for Don.Don used the towel and tossed it aside, then yawned and stretched, arching his body like he had when Coop had been inside him.

“This better not have been a dream,” Coop warned.

“You can hold the towel as evidence,” Don said.He got up from the bed and wobbled around to the other side.“Will’s turn to sleep in the middle.”

Will smiled and scooted to the center of the bed.Don snuggled up against him, actually lying _on_ Will’s hair, but Will didn’t seem to mind.Will held out a hand for Coop.Coop took his hand and lay down next to Will.

“As good as you imagined?” Will asked.His voice was light but his eyes were guarded.

“He’s incredible,” Coop said with a happy sigh, curling up next to Will’s warm body, then repeated his earlier assertion, “You’re one lucky man.”

“He is,” Don murmured.“Me too.”

_Me too,_ Coop thought sleepily.He replayed the experience in his mind, committing it to long-term memory. _Me too._

__


	10. Morning Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop has some things to say to Will.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 10  
 **Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 10 - Morning Haze  
Coop has some things to say to Will.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
A/N:****   This story is a followup to [Look, Don't Touch](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/67239.html) and will probably be 11 or 12 parts long.  It takes place after [Monster and the Koi](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/33425.html) and before [A Family Found](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/38825.html).  Thanks to my beta, even if she does pick odd bits to love. *g*

 

**Part 10 – Morning Haze**

 

Coop woke up slowly, lazily.He usually came out of sleep with a burst of adrenaline, quickly evaluating his surroundings, but this morning he felt inherently safe and it took him a moment to figure out why.Don’s arm was slung across his chest.Coop smiled and looked around for Will.

The bed and the rest of the room seemed empty and Coop figured that Will must be in the bathroom until he realized that the room’s curtains had been opened all the way.Will was standing outside on the balcony, one of the hotel’s bathrobes around him.

Coop extricated himself from Don, causing Don to grumble and pull the covers over his bare shoulder.Coop tugged on a pair of his boxers and slid open the door to the balcony.He shut the door behind him and leaned on the railing.The morning air smelled of sea and felt crisp but not too cold, at least for a minute or two.

“Morning,” Coop said.

“Morning,” Will replied without looking at him.

For a moment, they gazed out over the boat harbor, still quiet in the cool Saturday morning.Coop scratched his cheek, gradually waking up.His body felt pleasantly tired.His ass felt a little odd, but nothing bad.It was more of a sense of awareness than a physical sensation.Who knew what pleasure could come from that part of his body?

Coop looked over at Will, who was still gazing out over the harbor but didn’t seem to be seeing it.There was something going on between Will and Don that Coop didn’t understand and didn’t like.The happiness he’d seen in Don’s face numerous times was something to be fought for, but Will seemed to be fighting against it.

Glancing back to make sure that the door was closed and Don still asleep, Coop took a deep breath.He hated this stuff, but … He turned to Will.“You have a good thing with Don.Why are you trying to screw it up?”

Will’s head snapped around, his eyes flashing with anger, then his face went blank.“I don’t know what you mean.”

Coop snorted.“You’re practically throwing Don at me, why?”

Will didn’t answer, just pressed his lips together.

“Look,” Coop said, “I don’t know what your history is—”

“No,” Will said coolly. “You don’t.”

“But what matters is right now, with Don.”

Will looked away, back towards the harbor.There was a tightness in his face.

Coop sighed.“I know Don very well – you really get to know someone in a job like ours – and he, uh …”Coop cleared his throat uncomfortably.Talking about things like this was not his usual, but it was important.“Don really loves you.”

Will’s lips pressed together harder and he didn’t answer.

“I mean, he really does,” Coop repeated.“And he’s happy with you.I know what Don looks like unhappy and he’s really happy with you.He looks more alive than I’ve seen him since the first day he joined fugitive recovery.”

Will looked down at his hands, squeezing them together.

“Dammit,” Coop snapped in frustration.“I know Don and he’s a determined, focused bastard.He won’t give up on you, ever.He gets what he wants or kills himself trying.He wants you, it looks like more than he’s ever wanted anything, and he thinks he has you.If you don’t want him, you’re a damn better actor than I’ve ever seen.So I can only guess that you think he’s gonna leave you.”

Will’s lips twitched downwards and Coop knew he’d guessed right.

Coop leaned forward.“Don - he doesn’t change his mind, doesn’t veer right or left but goes straight after what he wants.And he isn’t the type that is all about the chase.He’s just as satisfied knowing that the bad guy is behind bars as he is when he catches him.”

Will remained silent and Coop continued, “He’s been through a lot, okay?He doesn’t talk about it, but he has.With his mother dying and that genius little brother all his life …”

A moment of silence but Will looked like he might speak.Coop waited.

“I told him some things recently,” Will said softly.“About myself, about my past.”

“And?”

“… and they were pretty awful things.”

“You think that’s gonna drive Save-the-World Eppes _away_?”Coop snorted.“God, you really don’t know Don, do you?”

That earned a glare from Will and Coop smirked.

“So, you told him you’re a mass murderer,” Coop said.

“Uh, no.”

“Serial rapist?”

“No …”

“You robbed a bank?Kidnapped twelve kids?Put rat poison in baby food?”

Will shook his head, but a smile was lurking around his lips.

“‘Cause thoseare the sorts of people Don deals with every day,” Coop said.“The real bad guys.Whatever screwed up past you have, Don can handle it.He’s strong.”

“He is,” Will said, the smile showing a little more.

“And so are you, I can tell already.I’m used to having to size people up fast and I knew from the moment I looked at you that I wouldn’t want to meet you in a dark alley if you were pissed at me.”

The smile broke out onto Will’s face, banishing the gloom.

Coop smiled back.“So stop being such an idiot and trying to screw up a relationship that most people would give their right nut for.”

Will raised his eyebrows.“Would you?”

Coop laughed.“Settle down?Hell, no.Even with a nice piece of ass like Don.”

Will choked out a laugh.“I’ll tell him you called him that.”

Coop dared to move closer to Will.If he’d misread Will, he had no doubt the other man could easily dump him over the railing.

“Speaking of nice piece of ass …” Coop said, touching the side of Will’s neck.

Will gave him a sideways smile.“You’re not exhausted?”

“Yeah, I am, but I can’t pass up the opportunity,” Coop said, stepping closer and claiming Will’s mouth.

He kissed Will slowly, exploring the feel of Will’s lips and tongue.Will didn’t seem in any hurry either.His strong fingers traced the shape of Coop’s ear and skimmed his neck.

Coop pulled back to meet Will’s eyes.“If you hurt him, I’ll come find you and shoot you in the balls.You won’t be able to hide – I’m good at finding people.”

Will’s eyes glittered and Coop thought that Will understood and even approved of the threat.“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good,” Coop muttered and leaned Will against the glass door.He slid his hands inside Will’s bathrobe, enjoying the smooth skin over hard muscle.He pushed the robe further off Will’s shoulders and exposed the hard, dark points of his nipples.He licked his way down goosebumped skin to his left nipple.He rubbed his cheek against it, surprising a gasp from Will as his stubble scratched the sensitive nub.To soothe it, he licked and sucked as Will ran his hands over Coop’s face and shoulders.

There was a knocking sound and Coop lifted his head from Will’s chest to see Don grinning through the glass door.Coop stepped back, tugging on Will’s bathrobe sash to bring him along, away from the door.Don slid open the door and poked his head out.He was stark naked – and had either woken up with a hard-on or was turned on from seeing Coop pressing Will against the glass.From Don’s eager expression, Coop was guessing the second.

“Come in here where I can watch better,” Don said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us out here?”Will smiled.He said to Coop, “Don is a total exhibitionist.”

Coop’s eyebrows shot up.“Really?”

Don blushed and Coop laughed.“Damn, Eppes, never seen you blush!Where have you two done it?”

Don blushed darker and didn’t seem ready to answer, so Will stepped in.“First time I learned about it was when Don was totally into me taking him over the hood of my car in the parking lot after a baseball game.”

“Whoa,” Coop said in amazement.

“Then he gets off on his little brother listening to us have sex.”

Coop’s eyes widened even more.“Damn.No wonder he liked you watching us last night.”

“Speaking of watching,” Don said, trying to sound cool even with the dark blush.“How about you two get to the fucking?”

Will raised an eyebrow in Coop’s direction and Coop shrugged.“Well, if I have to.”

Will chuckled and moved past Coop into the room.Instead of going to the bed, though, Will shed his bathrobe and walked towards the couch which was up against the wall.Will bent over and braced himself against the wall above the back of the couch and spread his legs wide.His golden, muscular body was on full display, just begging for a fuck.His hair fanned out over his back and he turned his head to look at Coop.

Coop’s cock immediately sprang to life, as if it hadn’t been wrung dry since yesterday evening.He stripped off his boxers and looked around for Will’s bag.Locating it, he grabbed the lube bottle and a condom.

“Bareback,” Will said. “If you’ve given something to Don, I’ll get it soon anyway.”

“I’m clean,” Coop protested.

“Yeah, like I haven’t heard that line before,” Will said wryly.

Coop shrugged, knowing that it wasn’t a line, but was thrilled to take Will without a condom.He was so much a skin-on-skin guy, when it was safe.

Squeezing lube onto his fingers, Coop walked closer, suddenly remembering his earlier desire to have ‘the bastard’ on his hands and knees and begging for his cock.Knowing Will much better now, he still wanted him as much, but not to punish or prove his superiority.He just wanted to fuck him – give him pleasure and take his own.Don had his hands full with the volatile Will, someone who might even out-stubborn Don.

Coop shook off his thoughts and concentrated on the man before him.He set down the lube bottle and ran his dry hand over the curve of Will’s ass.Two prime asses in one room. _Three,_ Coop smiled to himself, remembering that Don had said he had a fine ass.

With his lubed fingers, Coop split Will’s ass cheeks and drew a wet line down to the waiting hole.Coop pressed in one finger and Will gave a little sigh of satisfaction. _Just getting started here, Stevens._

Coop quickly found Will’s sweet spot and a little bit of experimentation told him that, unlike Don, Will liked hard stimulation.Coop soon had Will moaning under his fingers, stretching him while keeping the pleasure coming.Will’s hands against the wall were flexing, his knuckles white, and his head dropped between his shoulders, his hair falling over his face.

Don moved closer to them, as if drawn.

“Want me to fuck him, Eppes?”Coop asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Don said, his eyes on Coop’s fingers moving in and out.

Coop lubricated his cock and pressed it to Will’s asshole.He started to move in slowly, but Will suddenly pushed back against him, driving him inside with one slick thrust.

“Shit,” Coop gasped as the tight heat of Will enveloped him.He quickly recovered and began to thrust, moving inside that muscular ass.He shifted his angle until he heard the whimper from Will that told him he was hitting his prostate dead on.  


Don stroked Coop’s shoulder and Will’s arm, looking back and forth between them. Coop thought Don might follow his fingers with his mouth, joining them in earnest, but he seemed to enjoy just watching them, albeit with one hand on each man.

“He feels good, doesn’t he?”Don said huskily.“Like you could fuck him for hours and never get tired.”

“Yeah,” Coop murmured.He knew he wouldn’t last for ten minutes, let alone hours, but it would have been worth it.

“Like his ass was created just for this purpose,” Don continued, one hand on Coop’s hip and the other on Will’s, as if he was helping their motions.“Like he was made for your cock alone, the perfect shape, feel, everything.”

While he wouldn’t go that far, Coop did think that Will’s ass was awfully sweet, particularly so because of the view of Will’s body that Coop had from this vantage point.Coop ran his hands up Will’s strong back and down his muscular thighs.He reveled in the pure feel of Will, not worrying about pushing either of them towards orgasm.He knew his own orgasm was far off, because of the level of his body’s exhaustion, but the long build-up already felt fantastic.

Coop stroked slowly, his eyes drooping with a sort of lazy pleasure.He could hear Will’s breaths increasing and feel Will pushing back slightly into his thrusts.

“Hold on,” Don said.

Coop stopped moving but Will gasped, “Hurry.”

Don climbed onto the couch and scooted underneath Will until he was sitting on the couch between Will’s braced arms.He grinned up at Will’s face then said, “Okay.”

Coop shoved his cock in deep and Will groaned.He slammed hard and fast into him and Will was soon shaking.Coop felt Will spasm then Will’s cum splashed over Don’s legs and stomach.Coop laughed with delight as he saw his old partner splattered with cum.Don laughed too, ran a finger through the cum, then sucked his finger clean.The sight sent a shiver through Coop.

Though Will’s shaking had stopped, Coop happily continued fucking him.He could feel Will’s legs trembling against his but Will’s breathy moans hadn’t ended with his orgasm.He certainly wasn’t showing any signs that he wanted Coop to stop.

Don scrambled up between Will’s arms until he was standing on the couch, leaning back against the wall, his cock near Will’s face.Will immediately took Don’s cock into his mouth.Don buried his hands in Will’s hair and gazed down at Coop.Coop grinned up at Don with his naked, sweaty and cum-flecked body and Will’s mouth sucking his cock.Don stared back, and Coop could see how aroused he was by the sight of Coop’s cock inside his lover’s ass.

“Fuck,” Don breathed, half in command, half in appreciation.

Coop laughed and dug his fingers into Will’s hips.At last, his orgasm began to rise and Coop slammed harder into Will, enjoying driving Will’s face into Don’s groin.Will must be wanting Coop to do it, because Will’s arms gave more than they had to with each thrust.

Don’s took two tight handfuls of Will’s hair – that had to hurt – and pressed his head back against the wall.He moaned then twitched wildly against Will’s mouth.Coop could almost feel the shock waves from Don’s jerks translated through Will’s body.Will’s throat muscles worked, swallowing cum, but some leaked out of the side of Will’s lips.That last sight was too much and Coop’s orgasm exploded.

Coop pumped himself deep inside Will, who was now getting hammered from both sides at once.Will shuddered underneath him and gave a muffled groan of pleasure.Coop continued to unload, the three of them rattling the couch against the wall.Coop thrust far past his orgasm, until his cock got too soft.Don also shuddered to a halt.

They slowly sank downwards, still connected.They ended up with Don sitting on the couch, Will’s head in his lap, Coop draped over Will.Don’s trembling hand dug into Coop’s hair and he stroked Will’s hair with the other.Coop felt Will’s gasping breath gradually return to normal.

“Good exercise,” Don said with a satisfied sigh.“Now, let’s order room service.”

 


	11. Restoring Their Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat breakfast, embarrass Don, and make plans.

**Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks, Part 11 of 11  
**Characters:** Will/Don/Coop **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: Old partner meets new partner.  
Part 11 - Restoring Their Energy  
They eat breakfast, embarrass Don, and make plans.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! ****  
****A/N:  While there could obviously be more, this is the end of this story.  Maybe someday I'll write a sequel.  :)  Thanks to my beta.  


 

**Part 11 – Restoring Their Energy**

 

“Room service?”Coop laughed.“I forgot that you always think with your stomach.No, scratch that, your stomach is the second organ you think with.”

Don chuckled.“Don’t hear you complaining.”

Will said something, but since his face was still muffled against Don’s thigh, Coop couldn’t understand it.

“Get your face out of your boyfriend’s crotch,” Coop said with a smile.He slowly stretched and realized that Will, for some reason, seemed to be sitting on his legs.“And get outta my lap.”

Will shuffled to sit on the floor and turned his face so that he was smiling at Coop.“I said he only loves me for my cooking skills.”

“You can cook?”Coop said.“Damn, I think I love you, too.”

Will and Don laughed and there was a general untangling of limbs and sweaty bodies.Coop went to look for the room’s other bathrobe, but Don just grabbed the room service menu and sprawled on his stomach on the bed, naked and spread out.It was a good thing that Coop was utterly exhausted because twenty-four hours ago that sight alone would have made him orgasm.

Coop pulled on the bathrobe, still admiring Don’s naked ass.Just because he wasn’t up for anything didn’t mean he couldn’t look.

“Coffee,” Will said, pulling on his discarded bathrobe.He looked over Don’s shoulder.“Ooh, French press.Get a pot of that.”

“I don’t think they serve it by the pot,” Don said.

“Fine, order three cups.Then whatever you guys want.”

Chuckling, Coop sat on Don’s other side and looked at the menu.“Who eats filet mignon for breakfast?”

“I remember you eating weirder meals,” Don said.“Peanut butter and raisins on saltines comes to mind.”

“You eat what you got,” Coop said with a shrug.He examined the menu, which made even ordinary food sound frou-frou.“Lavender honey?”

“It means that the bees that made it only collected from lavender,” Will said.“I’ll get the Eggs Benedict with crab and artichoke.Oh, and some grapefruit juice.”

“Never could tell that you’re a California gay,” Coop teased.

For a brief second, Coop thought he might have misread Will’s sense of humor, but Will laughed.“Good taste in men, good taste in food.”

“I want pancakes, but can’t decide between bananas and chocolate chips,” Don mused.

“I’ll just take coffee,” Coop said.

Will smiled at him.“Are you sure you don’t want something more sustaining?I think the oysters have worn off.”Will leaned over Don, his hand sliding underneath Coop’s robe and up his leg.“Because I really want to fuck you.”

Coop’s pulse jolted.Then jolted again when he realized that also he really wanted Will to fuck him.Yesterday, the idea would have sickened him.Now, he just remembered how good it felt and imagined that the second time it would be even better.“I’ll take the French toast,” he said, in a slightly choked voice.

Will grinned and took Coop’s chin in one hand and gave him a kiss full of promise of pleasure to come.

“I wonder if they’ll do bananas _and_ chocolate chips,” Don said, below them.

Coop snorted and Will shook his head in wonder.

No one particularly felt like getting dressed.They ordered room service and Don hid in the bathroom when it came – no need to traumatize the poor delivery girl.As it was, she took in the sight of Coop and Will wearing robes designed for much smaller people and got flustered.Coop grinned and ushered her quickly out.

Will grabbed one of the coffees and sat down on the bed.Smelling the food, Coop was very glad he’d ordered more than coffee.He’d burned a lot of energy recently.He took his tray over to the table and sat down.

“Come eat,” Coop called to Don. 

Don came out of the bathroom, retrieved his tray and sat down opposite Coop.There was a moment filled with the clinking of silverware and arranging of plates.Still sitting on the bed, Will made an appreciative sound over the taste of his coffee.

“Hey, Coop,” Don said, dipping his fingers into the warm maple syrup and licking them lasciviously.“Like maple syrup?”

“The poor man is tired,” Will said.“Play with your food later.”

“Play with your food?” Coop asked, his fork halfway to his mouth.

“Your old partner is a kinky one,” Will said with a gleam in his eye. “I bet I haven’t discovered all of them yet.”

“I’m not kinky,” Don protested, while still sucking the syrup from his fingers.

“Let’s see …” Will said, leaning back against the headboard.“Public sex.Outdoor sex.Both domination and submission.Both bottom and top – many people would consider that a kink.A definite hair fetish, at least my hair –”

“You’ve got nice hair,” Don mumbled.

“—Food play.Spanking.Light bondage –”

“There’s nothing light about regulation handcuffs!”

“And one I won’t mention.”

Don raised his eyebrows.

Will licked his lips then said, “How shall I put this … sharing David?”

Don stared at him uncomprehendingly, then a dark blush spread over his face.“Uh, yeah, that.”

“What?” Coop asked, wondering what Don couldn’t tell him after all they’d just done.

“Never mind,” Will said with a firm shake of his head. 

“Hey,” Don protested with embarrassment.“Every kink I have, Will has too.Well, except _that_ one.”

Now Coop was very curious, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting it out of either of them.

“Anyway,” Will said with a smile that was only slightly forced, “Like I said, kinky.”

Coop’s head was whirling at the list that Will had just reeled off.They’d only been together a few months … Just how often did they have sex?Damn, did they ever sleep or go to work?

Wiping his fingers, Don stood up and went over to the bed.He crawled up on the bed next to Will.“ _Aein_ ,” he said softly.“I’m not interested in any kink I can’t share with you.”He kissed Will’s hair and face until Will smiled.Coop smiled to himself as well.No one could resist Don at his most earnest, even a hard-ass like Will.

_His ass isn’t that hard,_ Coop thought and returned to his French toast.As Will had said, he needed to keep his energy up.

Don returned to the table and he and Coop ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence.After Don finished his pancakes, he took the tray of Will’s food over to the bed.Don started hand-feeding Will, with lots of laughing and touching, and Coop decided that was his cue to go take a shower.

Coop took a long, hot shower, sluicing away sweat and cum and loosening his hard-worked muscles.He cleaned his ass thoroughly, including his sensitized asshole.He got out of the bathroom and dried himself off.Suddenly shy, Coop wrapped his lower body in one of the big fluffy towels and went out to the room.Will had finished his breakfast, though bits of it were now on the bed, and both he and Don had gotten dressed in last night’s clothes.

Sitting on the bed, Will tilted his head to the side and looked at Coop.“C’mere.”

Coop walked over to him.“I’m not up for—”

“I know,” Will said.He pulled off Coop’s towel anyway and turned Coop around.Gently, Will pushed Coop’s back until Coop was bent over, his hands on his knees.Will spread Coop’s ass cheeks.

“I said, I wasn’t—”

“Shh,” Will said, then Coop felt Will’s breath on his asshole.

Coop felt something wet and flinched, thinking it was a lubricated finger, but quickly realized that it was Will’s tongue.With long, smooth licks, Will soothed his inflamed skin and sent tingles up and down his spine.Coop felt his body heating up.Not quite aroused yet, but a sort of pleasant glow that reminded Coop how much he wanted to be fucked again.And he also had the feeling that Will’s clever tongue could do much more arousing things, if Coop was up for it.

Will moved away and wrapped the towel back around Coop’s waist.

“Th-thanks,” Coop said inadequately.He adjusted the towel and tried to pretend there wasn’t a flush in his cheeks.

Smiling, Will nodded then drank down the last of the coffee.He stood up and set the mug back on the empty tray.

Don picked up his car keys.“Time for us to get going,” he said with a sigh.“Maybe we could do dinner before you take off out of town again?” _And sex?_ was the unspoken addition.

Suddenly, Coop didn’t want to be alone.He was a loner, preferred it that way, so this need for company took him by surprise.“It’s Saturday … Why don’t you guys stick around here for a few days?” he asked impulsively.“They have a pool, tennis courts.We could even rent a boat …”

Don’s eyes lit up and he looked at Will.Will nodded eagerly.Don turned back and said, “Yeah!How long do you have the room?”

Coop smiled.“Until Monday.”

“Don’t you have a fugitive to catch?”

“Yeah, but he won’t take long.Hey, wanna come with me?”

“Post-grab sex,” Don said with a grin.“Nothing beats it.”

“Great!” Coop said.“Though I bet you guys need to go by your house for some clothes and your protective gear and other stuff.”

“More lube,” Don laughed.

“You guys must buy it by the gallon,” Coop said.

“No,” Will said, his grin matching Don’s.“But maybe we should.”

Don moved towards the door.“So we’ll run by our place, then where should we meet you?”

Coop replied, “The first place I’m gonna go is that restaurant this guy used to own.It opens for lunch at eleven-thirty.”

Don nodded.“Makes sense.I remember the address from the file.I bet he wants to see how it’s doing.”

“Yep.We’ll probably get him before lunch, take him to get booked, then be back here before afternoon siesta time.”

“Sounds perfect,” Will said.“Though I don’t know if siestas are on anyone’s mind.”

“I’m gonna go swimming,” Don said eagerly.

Will laughed.“We’ll see.”

_Yeah, we will see._ The weekend stretched before Coop, promising many sorts of diversions.He couldn’t remember the last time he’d spent a few days just having fun.And having real companionship.

“Hey,” Don said, moving towards the door.“In case I don’t remember later.We want you to know that you’re welcome to come over to our place and play any time you’re in town.”

“Yeah,” Will smiled.“Our place isn’t as nice as this, but we have lots of fun toys there.”

“Sounds good,” Coop grinned. __

Don opened the door.“See you soon.”

“Very soon,” Will said, brushing his hand across Coop’s bare, damp shoulder.

“Yeah,” Coop said and shut the door behind them.He leaned against the door, closing his eyes briefly, gathering his strength.

It wasn’t as if he was tired, not in the usual sense.It was how he felt when he’d finally snagged a long-in-the-wind runner, gotten him booked, then was walking out of the building.He felt physically exhausted but energized at the same time.

Beyond exhausted, his body felt satisfied in a way that he wasn’t sure it ever had.Now the three of them were going to go catch a bad guy, turn him in, then come back here for more sex.Followed by relaxation, some sports, and even more sex.Coop didn’t know if his wobbly knees could take any more sex, but he was sure willing to try.

Even if there wasn’t as much sex as Coop expected, he did just like hanging out with these two.He enjoyed their company, their enthusiasm, their banter.There was also something about their relationship that made Coop feel good simply by being around them. _It’s called real love,_ Coop thought. _And I don’t see it very often in my world._ Spending this much time around people normally drained him, made him long for the solitude of the road.Instead, he looked forward to the rest of the activities of the day and the companionship of the night. __

And they had said he could come by any time.Come visit their house, share their world.Who would have thought that he’d come to LA to seduce an old friend and been seduced by that friend and a new one?They’d seduced him into sex, then seduced him into something that felt pretty damn close to contentment.

He smiled to himself, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he might have found a reason to be in one place more often than any other place.He wasn’t going to go crazy over it, but an occasional swing through LA wasn’t out of the question.

The smile lingering on his face, he pushed away from the door and headed for the bathroom to finish getting ready.


End file.
